Shadow Of The Day
by pfirsichkind
Summary: In ihrem rosanen Haar hatten sich einzelne Flocken verfangen. Es sah aus,als wäre ihr Kopf mit weißen Diamanten geschmückt. Ein Lächeln schmückte ihre schönen Lippen. Nur die roten Flecken störten. Die vielen roten Lachen. Das Blut.


**Shadow Of ****The Day**

Die Sonne schien. Ihr Licht erreichte jeden Winkel in Konoha. Sie ließ den Schnee glitzern, malte Schatten auf die weißen Wege.  
In ihrem rosanen Haar hatten sich einzelne Flocken verfangen. Es sah aus, als wäre ihr Kopf mit weißen Diamanten geschmückt. Ein Lächeln schmückte ihre schönen Lippen, die sich deutlich von dem blassen Gesicht abhoben.  
Nur die roten Flecken störten. Die vielen roten Lachen, die sie umgaben.  
Das Blut.  
Es klebte an ihr. Es haftete. Wirkte erdrückend in der Helligkeit, die sie umgab.  
Und es klebte an ihm. An seinen Händen. An Händen, die versucht hatten, sie zu retten. Etwas zu vollbringen, was ihr immer wunderbar gelungen war.  
Sie lachte leise. Es versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Ihr Lachen... Er hatte es viel zu selten gehört. Er bereute die Zeit, die er verschwendet hatte. Die Zeit, die ihm wie Sand durch die Finger geronnen war und nichts als Leere hinterlassen hatte.  
Und dann war ein sie gekommen. Hatte sich in sein Leben gedrängt. Obwohl sie schon immer da gewesen war.  
Sie hatte ihn angelacht. Und sie hatte diese dunkle Leere in ihm mit ihrem hellen Lachen und ihrem sonnigen Gemüt verschwinden lassen.  
Er hatte gelebt. Oh ja, er gelebt. Seine Vergangenheit war verblasst in ihrer Gegenwart. Seine Zweifel, Probleme, Schmerzen, all das war in weite Ferne gerückt. Solange sie ihn anlachte.  
Und nun... Nun hockte er neben ihr. Und wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.  
Er saß da, sah ihr in ihre jadegrünen Augen, hielt ihre kalte Hand. Er saß da, sah zu, wie sich die rote Flüssigkeit ausbreitete, beobachtete ihren zitternden schwachen Körper.  
Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn mit einem Kuss geweckt. Und dann war sie ans Fenster gelaufen, hatte ihm die Eisblumen am Fensterglas gezeigt. Sie hatte sich seinen Pullover übergezogen und war in den Garten hinausgelaufen. Er hatte im Türrahmen gelehnt und ihr lächelnd zugeschaut, wie sie wie ein kleines Mädchen Schneeengel in dem zugeschneiten Garten hinterließ. Er hatte sie schließlich ins Haus gezogen, sie unter die Dusche geschoben und später ihren frierenden Körper an sich gedrückt. Nach einer Weile war ihre Haut wieder warm geworden.  
Und nun... Nun hielt er ihre kalte Hand. Schon seit einer Weile. Und sie wurde immer kälter. Die Sonne brannte, wurde vom Schnee reflektiert und die Wärme hätte in ihren Leib zurückkehren sollen. Doch sie tat es nicht.  
Verzweifelt startete er einen erneuten Versuch die stark blutende Wunde zu heilen. Aber er war kein Medic-Nin. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Blutung zu stoppen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn verließ. Er wollte das nicht!  
„Hör auf..." Sie drückte seine Hand, lächelte leicht.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn. Hör auf."  
Er sah sie an. Er starrte in ihr Gesicht. Schüttelte den Kopf.  
Da war wieder ihr Lächeln. Und ihre Hand an seiner Wange. Sie wischte die Tränen fort. Ohne es zu bemerken, schmiegte er sich in ihre Handfläche. Er schloss die Augen, lauschte ihrer Stimme.  
„Manchmal muss man loslassen..."  
Er schüttelte wieder stumm den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir Leid..."  
Er hob ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem hübschen Gesicht. Achtete darauf, die kleinen weißen Diamanten in ihren Haaren nicht zu zerstören.  
„Ich weiß, ihr alle wollt nicht, dass ich gehe."  
Sie wandte mühsam den Kopf, sah die Gesichter, die schmerzhaften Blicke, die auf sie herab sahen.  
„Aber manchmal ist es besser, sich zu verabschieden."  
Auch sie fing an zu weinen.  
„Es tut mir Leid..." Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu.  
„Ich wäre gerne länger geblieben. Ich hätte gerne eher den Mut gehabt, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle."  
Ein bitteres Seufzen. Und die Tränen.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit dem er sie hier gefunden hatte, formte sich sein Mund zu Worten.  
„Bitte lächle, Sakura. Lächle für mich. Wein nicht. Ich bin da..."  
Da. Da war es wieder. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass ihre Freude durch seine Worte verursacht worden waren. Dass sie seinetwegen gelacht hatte.  
Leicht erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.  
Ihr Körper zuckte zusammen. Rasselnd holte sie Atem, krümmte sich unter Schmerzen.  
Er schloss sie fester in seine Arme. Versuchte ihr ein bisschen letzte Wärme zu spenden.  
Er mochte nicht an den Augenblick denken, wenn sie das letzte Mal ausatmen würde. Er wollte auch nicht an diesen Moment denken, er wollte nicht sehen, wie das Blut über ihr Kinn schlich und wie sie sich stöhnend in seinen Armen um ihre verbliebenen lebendigen Minuten bemühte.  
Er dachte an den Tag, an dem er ihr das erste Mal so nah gekommen war, dass er den leichten Duft nach Kirschblüten wahrnehmen konnte.  
An den Tag, an dem sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal berührt hatten.  
An den Tag, an dem er aufgewacht war, und ihren zarten Körper neben sich gefunden hatte.  
An all die glücklichen Momente, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.  
Eine zitternde Stimme drang an sein Ohr.  
„Früher... Da... Meine Mutter, sie hat... Sie hat mir immer ein Lied vorgesungen, wenn ich Angst hatte..."  
„Ein Lied...?", echote er flüsternd.  
„Ja, ein Lied... Irgendeins. Bitte... Ich habe Angst... Bitte, sing ein Lied für mich. Egal welches. Etwas, das du magst, Kakashi."  
Er nickte. Hob vorsichtig die Stimme. Er summte eine Melodie, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Rin hatte sie öfters gesungen. Manchmal auch sein Sensei. Und eine blasse Erinnerung sagte ihm, dass auch seine Mutter dieses Lied gekannt hatte.  
Sakura schloss zufrieden die Augen. Lauschte seiner Stimme. Atmete gleichmäßig.  
Und lächelte. Glücklich.

Er senkte die Stimme. Wie jede andere hatte auch diese Melodie ein Ende.  
So wie das Leben.  
Das Lachen lag immer noch auf ihren Lippen.  
Er beugte sich vorsichtig über sie. Die Schneeflocken in ihren Haaren waren geschmolzen.  
Eine Träne nach der anderen tropfte in ihr dichtes gepflegtes Haar.  
Leise schluchzend küsste er sie auf die kalten Lippen.  
Und als ob Sakura die Sonne mit sich genommen hätte, schob sich in diesem Moment eine Wolkenwand vor das helle Licht.  
Der Schatten legte sich über diesen schrecklichen Tag.  
Und lautlos fielen erneut weiße Flocken zur Erde, verfingen sich in ihrem rosanen Schopf und erweckten den Eindruck von wunderschönen Diamanten.


End file.
